Sunlight
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Bangun, Pangeran Kegelapan!"


**~oo0o0oo~**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Sunlight"**

 **.**

 **Percy Jackson and the Olympiyans** & **The Heroes Of Olympus**

belong's to

 **Rick Riordan**

 **.**

 **Sunlight (c)** **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oo0o0oo~**

Nico bukan vampir.

"Pagi!"

Pemuda di Angelo itu berkali-kali meyakinkan semua orang, termasuk juga dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia bukan seorang vampir. Maupun juga mayat hidup, zombie, manusia eternal, dan lain sebagainya. Dia cuma demigod. Baiklah, Nico secara pribadi memang mengakui bahwa jika ditarik garis dari tahun kelahirannya—lebih dari delapan puluh tahun lalu— semestinya ia telah menua, menjadi kakek Nico yang keriput dan beruban, duduk di beranda rumah sambil mengenang masa kanak-kanak bersama Bianca. Namun nyatanya, ia masih berupa remaja belasan tahun, pemurung, ceking dan pucat, serta mondar-mandir di Perkemahan Blasteran.

"Ugh.." Nico mengeluh, membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah berlainan dan meringkuk kecil di dalam selimut.

"Aku sudah membuka semua tirai pondokmu."

Telinganya bisa menangkap suara tenor Will Solace yang berdiri di dekat jendela pondok Hades. Bahkan tanpa menoleh sekalipun Nico bisa menebak dengan jelas bahwa Will berdiri di sana, menatap langsung padanya dengan gaya bertolak pingang. Sementara di belakang putra Apollo, jendela-jendela pondok telah terbuka lebar, memberi akses masuk besar-besaran kepada cahaya matahari dan vitamin D untuk masuk.

"Bangun, Pangeran Kegelapan." Kata Will lagi.

Nico mengabaikannya, meski ia sejujurnya ingin sekali menoleh dan menatap mata biru terang milik Will. Tapi cahaya matahari pagi yang menyerbu masuk ke pondok Hades tiap kali tirai-tirai dibuka selalu behasil mebuat Nico merasa terdisorientasi. Menembus kelopak matanya, seolah berusaha membakar retinanya. Dan Nico kurang menyuaki persaan itu. Alhasil, Nico menarik kembali selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, wajahnya ia benamkan dalam-dalam ke lipatan bantal.

"Astaga, Nico! Bangunlah, apa matahari seburuk itu untukmu?"

Ia ingin balas membentak Will, dengan ' _Ya_!' secara lantang dan berani, tapi jika memang demikian adanya, apa itu akan mejadi bukti kuat bahwa ia memang seorang vampir?

"Diam, Solace."

Nico malah menggumam di antara bantalnya. Ia masih tidak suka _kebiasaan rajin_ Will setiap pagi yang menyelinap masuk ke pondoknya membuka semua tirai, dan bersikeras membangunkannya, lalu mamaksanya berjemur sedikit di bawah matahari pagi demi memenuhi asupan vitamin D untuk kulitnya atau apalah. Demi Hades! Memangnya Will pikir Nico bayi merah muda yang mesti dijemur tiap pagi?

"Ayolah, Nico.. Bahkan ayahmu saja tidak separah ini."

Nico bisa mendengar langkh kaki Will kini mendekat ke ranjangnya. Kantung P3K di seputar sabuknya bergerak dan terkocok kecil ketika pemuda pirang itu berjalan.

"Nico? Kau dengar aku?"

Kini Nico bisa merasakan Will sudah berdiri dekat dengannya. Bayangan tubuh Will menutupi wajah dan sebagian tubuh Nico, membuat sinar mengganggu dari matahari di luar sedikit tersamarkan.

"Bangun, Bocah Maut!"Will menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Nico dan menyingkirkannya dalam satu gerak cekatan ala dokter bedah darurat.

"Hey!" Nico gelagapan, sontak duduk tegak di ranjangnya dan bertemu pandang langsung dengan sepasang manik biru terang milik Will. Ia menggerang tertahan. "Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku Bocah Maut!" bentak Nico tegas, menampilkan ekspresi tersinggung dan marah semaksimal mungkin dengan wajah bangun tidur dan rambut berantakannya. Ironisnya, Will justru membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik, di Angelo." Kata Will sambil mengamati Nico dan mengangguk-angguk puas seolah ini adalah hari yang sempurna.

"Kau menyebalkan." Nico menggerutu, kepalanya tersa berputar karena pergerakan yang tiba-tiba.

"Sama-sama, aku juga senang membangunkanmu." Jawab Will tidak nyambung. Putra Apollo itu kemudian tertawa geli sendiri sambil melipat selimut Nico.

Nico mendengus jengkel. Satu tangannya bergerak mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan asal, lalu menyisirnya dalam satu gerak ke belakang. Ketika menoleh, Nico mendapati Will mengamatinya sambil mengernyit samar. Nico otomatis menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Will tidak langsug menjawab, Sang Kepala Konselor pondok Apollo itu justru melanjutkan kegitannya melipat selimut Nico lalu meletakannya di dekat bantal.

"William, aku bertanya padamu."

Will menatap Nico, lalu mendelikkan bahu. "Bukan apa-apa." Katanya sambil menggeleng samar. " Hanya saja kupikir rambutmu sudah terlalu panjang." Lanjut Will. "Mau potong rambut?" Ia menawarkan.

Dari tempatnya, Nico menatap Will dengan kedua alis bertautan. "Jadi kau akan menyeretku untuk berjemur di bawah matahari pagi, sementara kau memangkas rambutku?" Kata Nico terkesan sinis. "Kau kira aku ini anak bayi, ya?"

Will mendengus dan tertawa. Membuat Nico memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Tawa Will selalu renyah dan menyenangkan. Garis-garis tawa di wajah Will begitu hangat dan merambat sampai ke setiap sel dalam tubuh Nico. Nico bertanya-tanya apa tawa setiap keturuan Apollo memang berkhasiat sebagai salah satu obat pemulihan?

" _Fine, Fine_." Will angkat tangan berusaha meredakan tawanya. Halaan napas diambil untuk mengendalikan diri. "Kita bisa potomg rambut kapan-kapan." Ia memutuskan ringkas. " Tapi kau tetap butuh berda di bawa sinar matahari." Kata Will, lalu mata birunya mengamat-amati Nico secara menyeluruh seolah sedang berusaha merangkum untuk menarik kesimpulan yang bagus. " Kau pucat seperti hantu."

"Oh, terima kasih."

Will mengabaikan sarkasme dalam suara Nico, ia lebih memlilih untuk mengambil salah satu pergelangan tangan Nico, membawanya turun dari ranjang, lalu berjalan keluar pondok Hades agar Nico bisa segera disapa cahaya Matahari.

Nico tidak berkomentar. Ia diam saja ketika Will memandunya keluar, dan membawanya ke tempat dimana Nico bisa dijemur. Dan seperti biasa, tiap kali berada di bawah paparan sinar matahari langsung, Nico sering merasa resah. Ia merasa tempat terang menolaknya, dan akan segera membuatnya menguap menjadi asap atau bayang-bayang.

Nico ingin sekali mengeluh, lalu berlari cepat ke bawah pepohonan di hutan, atau dibalik tembok-tembok kabin perkemahan. Namun begitu Nico melihat punggung Will yang berjalan di depannya, semua pemikiran dan niatnya menguap habis seperti alkohol. Will selalu kehihatan lebih bersinar jika di bawah sinar matahari. Nico jadi punya pertanyaan lagi, apa itu berarti Apollo sedang memberi restu pada Will?

Will menghentikan langkahnya, Nico otomatis ikut berhenti. Will membalikkan badannya, dan menoleh lalu berhadapan langsung dengan Nico, pemuda pirang tu tersenyum sehangat dan secerah matahari. " _See_? Tidak terlalu buruk, kan?"

Nico hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan kecil. Namun diam-diam ia mencatat, bahwa sebenarnya Will itu tidak pernah menyadari satu hal, bahwa selama ini Will salah, bahwa pandangan Will telah keliru.

Nico tidak membutuhkan sinar matahari untuk menunjang hidupnya. Sama sekali. Will salah, Nico tidak perlu berjemur di bawah sinar matahari. Karena bagi Nico, Will saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa lebih hangat, juga lebih hidup.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

A/N: _Tidak ada cairan pencuci piring yang tersakiti selama pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

Makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca *peluk cium*


End file.
